


Lost in Translations

by JustVanesssssssssa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (also I very strongly believe that Piper is pan), Gay Nico di Angelo, Gay Will Solace, I just wanted to add it, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean Friendship, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Will and his Siblings also Speak Italian, Will does not know that Nico speaks Italian, You can probably tell where this is going, bye, ok i'll stop now, that has nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVanesssssssssa/pseuds/JustVanesssssssssa
Summary: It's a short story based of that tumblr post where the children of Apollo can speak Italian bc it's the language of Music, like how Piper can speak French, and use it to gossip about how Will has a huge crush on Nico. They don't know that Italian is Nico's first language, tho, so Nico just listens in on their conversations until one day he joins in. (thanks to Solangelo ((the user, not the ship)) for the title!)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Lost in Translations

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the Italian, so sorry if it's wrong. Also, I own none of these characters, they all belong to Uncle Rick. Oh ya, and in this fic I just imagined that Will was out to everyone and everyone just kinda knew that Nico's gay.

"Oh my gods Piper, you'll never believe what just happened" Nico spoke, bursting into the Aphrodite cabin like he owned the place.

"Spill the tea, sis!" Piper responded, looking up eagerly from where she was finishing painting Lacy's nails. Lacy got up to go sit on her bunk and picked up a magazine, letting Piper talk to Nico without being overheard. Piper picked up a bottle of black nail polish for him and went to her bunk, where Nico was already waiting.

"So you know how I've been spending more time at the infirmary, to keep Will company?" Piper nodded, "So I was just sitting there, minding my own business, alone, when Will walks in and I hear him mumbling under his breath. So I try to hear what he's saying and you know what he said? He said, 'Oh miei dei come fa ad essere così carino stando semplicemente seduto'!" Nico finished, the Italian rolling off his tongue. Piper gave him a look, a "you know I don't know what that means'' sort of look. 

"He said 'Oh my gods, how does he look so cute just sitting there'" Nico amended.

"This is huge!" Piper said, after hearing the translation, "especially because of your giant crush on him!"

"I know!" Nico agreed, "Now we just have to figure out who he was talking about" 

Piper gaped at him. "No we don't, you idiot, he was obviously talking about you!"

"No, he wasn't," Nico looked confused, "Why would he say I'm cute? I'm the ghost king, prince of darkness, reaper of souls. I am not _cute_ "

"mm hm," Piper nodded sarcastically, "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover"

"Your what? You don't have any slippers, you just have those super thick wool socks that Hazel got you for Christmas"

Piper sighed. "We're having a Disney marathon tonight at your cabin, I'm inviting Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, and Leo. I'm assuming Hazel will already be staying in your cabin. In the meantime, you're going to go back to the infirmary and see if Will says anything else. Tomorrow, I'll go with you to the infirmary and you can translate for me."

Nico splutters in protest as Piper shoves him out the door, in the direction of the infirmary.

 _"There's no way Will was talking about me,"_ Nico thinks to himself, _"Why would someone as amazing and bright and lovely as Will like someone like me?"_

**OoOoOoO**

The next day, Will, Kayla, and Austin were all deep in conversation. So deep into this conversation that they didn’t notice Nico and Piper sitting silently in some chairs behind them.

(Will is **bold** , Kayla is _italics_ , and Austin is underlined, regular font is just narrator)

 **Dov'è Nico? dovrebbe essere qui ormai** (Where’s Nico? He should be here by now)

 _Come faccio a sapere dove si trova?_ (How should I know where he is?)

Penso di averlo visto con Piper (I think I saw him with Piper)

 **Non è...** **_con_ ** **Piper, giusto?** (He’s not… _with_ Piper, right?)

Nah, Piper ha un fidanzato (Nah, Piper has a boyfriend)

 _Inoltre, Nico è gay da morire_ (Plus, Nico’s gay as fuck)

Parlando di essere gay come un cazzo… (Speaking of being gay as fuck..)

 _C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirci, Will?_ (Is there anything you’d like to tell us, Will?)

Qualcosa che vorresti condividere con la classe? (Anything you’d like to share with the class?)

Will paused

 **Mi piace, ok? Mi piace molto, ma non posso farci niente. Perché Nico di Angelo, Principe dell'Oscurità, dovrebbe voler stare con me, Doctor Sunshine?** (I like him, ok? I like him a lot but there’s nothing I can do about it. Why would Nico di Angelo, Prince of Darkness, want to be with me, Doctor Sunshine?)

Nico turned to look at Piper in shock. He’d been translating the entire conversation to her in a whispered voice, so she understood what had just happened, too. 

“I told you so” Piper mouthed, smirking. Nico just sat there, open mouthed in shock. “ _Will likes… me?”_ Nico thought in confusion. 

“Say something!” Piper hissed at him. 

“Um…” Nico stood up from where he was sitting next to Piper, “Non esserne così sicuro, ‘Doctor Sunshine’, non lo saprai finchè non chiedi”

“Nico!” Will spun around to face him, startled, “I didn’t know you spoke Italian!”

“I was born in Venice, Italian is my first language” Nico responded, standing in the middle of the room, Piper smiling in a chair behind him, “So ‘Doctor Sunshine’, are you just going to stand there or…” he trailed off

“Nico, would you maybe, possibly want to go out with me sometime?” Will asked nervously

Nico smiled so brightly it changed his whole aesthetic from emo to adorable-emo-wannabe. “Can we go to McDonalds?”

“No!” Will shouted, slightly terrified. The shouting didn’t quite have the desired effect, though, as Will was still beaming at the shorter boy, “McDonalds is terrible for you, we are _not_ going there for a first date”

“First date? Does that mean there’ll be more dates with ‘Doctor Sunshine’?” Nico teased

Will sighed, “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope, never”

**Author's Note:**

> "Non essere così sicuro di quello, ‘Doctor Sunshine’, non lo saprai se non lo chiedi" means "Don't be so sure about that, 'Doctor Sunshine', you won't know until you ask" according to google translate, sorry if it means something different. Also, weird, totally unrelated to the story side note: I was watching Mulan earlier today (the good, animated, 1998 one, not the new one) and I was imagining how Shang would've felt if he realized he liked Mulan when she was pretending to be "Ping". He would've been like "OMG AM I GAY?!?!?!" and he would've been so terrified it would've been kinda funny. Anywaysies, that's what I'm thinking about rn, thanks for reading this, bye!


End file.
